


It's All Uncharted

by 2edge4u



Series: May It Last a Lifetime [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Nanny AU, big steps are made, everything is changing, fluffy as heck, little Katie is growing up, rated m for like the tiny little bit of smut, this fic is more about the growth of their relationship and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2edge4u/pseuds/2edge4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hollis girls are moving into a new chapter of their lives and Laura asks Carmilla to come along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Uncharted

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next logical step in their lives and I can't wait for y'all to see what I have planned for the future of this series. :)
> 
> Title from "Uncharted" by Sara Bareilles.

The beginning of next month will be one year since you and Carmilla started dating. Thinking back on the time you’ve spent together brings forth so many good feelings you can’t help but smile at the possibilities you see for your future together. It’s on days like this, when you’re lying in bed and fighting the reality of having to get up that you allow your mind to wander. It’s like a film playing in your mind because you can see everything so clearly. Your past experiences jaded you so much it was difficult to let your guard down enough to get to this day dreaming stage, but there’s something about Carmilla that quells the apprehensive side of you and forces you to live in the present.

It’s early on a Sunday morning and you would be content to stay in bed all day if that were a feasible option. The sun is just bright enough to take the chill out of your room, the cardinals and blue jays that live in the tree outside your window are singing while they gather their food for their babies, Katie is still sound asleep based on the lack of _Uncle Grandpa_ or _Teen Titans Go!_ coming from the living room and Carm is still sleeping peacefully in bed next to you. She’s lying on her stomach and the sheets are pulled down to reveal the defined muscles on her back you find so alluring.

You slide down the bed and roll to your side so you can be at eye level with her. You’re thankful in moments like these that she usually sleeps much later than you because you get to just admire her unadulterated beauty without receiving any smart ass remarks from her. Your favorite thing about Carmilla when she’s sleeping is how her nostrils flare slightly when she inhales or when her eyebrows furrow and you can tell something in her dream confused her. It’s gotten to the point where you can read her facial expressions like a book, even when she’s deep in slumber.

The sunlight peeking through the curtains is illuminating her skin, making her look even more breathtaking than usual. She’s actually glowing and you want to kick yourself for being as cliché as to think she looks like an angel but that’s the only way you can describe her right now. To the outside world she gives off this closed-off and disaffected vibe, but she is so different with you it makes your heart melt. You believe with your whole heart that the sweet, romantic side of Carm is the core part of her personality and it made you fall impossibly deeper in love with her when you realized you’re the only person in this world that she loves enough to let go and show this side to.

You can’t help yourself and reach out to touch her before you even realize it. Her hair is always wild in the morning, and right now it’s covering a good portion of her face and you just want to see her. When you brush her hair away and try to tuck it behind her ear, she squirms and turns her face into the pillow.

“Good morning sleepy head,” you yawned.

“No,” she grunts into the pillow.

“You are such a baby when you’re tired,” you smile.

“I am not a baby.”

“Carmilla, do you hear yourself right now?”

She rolls over slightly and peeks through one eye to look at you for the first time today.

“Ok, maybe you have a point but you love it.”

“You’re right about that,” you admit as you lean in for a kiss. She mumbles something like “mhm” against your lips and pulls you by the back of your neck in for another kiss and you gladly follow. Just as Carm pulls you further on top of her, you hear the creak of your bedroom door opening and the sound of little feet approaching your bed.

“Mommy, I want some frosted flakes but the milk is too high in the fridge and you told me to come ask you since I spilled it last time.”

“Thank you for asking me, Katie. Go watch some cartoons and I’ll be out in a minute to fix your cereal ok?” you say.

“Cool!” Katie squeaks and runs off toward the living room.

“We should probably talk to her about knocking from now on,” you pointed out.

“We?” Carmilla asks.

“Uh, I mean I should – I didn’t mean to – You know what I mean, right?”

“Calm down, love. I do know what you mean and I was only messing with you,” Carmilla admits while pulling you further up so you’re straddling her hips.

“Oh... _OH!_ ” you punctuate with a slap to her shoulder.

She laughs and props herself up on her elbows to get closer.

“Say it again,” she dared.

“Say what again… _OH_ ,” you groan when she slides her hand up your tank top. “Carm?” it comes out as a whine and you hate yourself for it.

“Yes?”

Carmilla is currently sucking a new bruise into your shoulder but that doesn’t stop her from teasing you relentlessly.

“As much as I would like to stay here and – _oh fuck…_ please,” you moan much too loudly when she slides her hand down the front of your sleep shorts.

“God, could you be any louder, cupcake? I’m trying to do just that if you’ll give me a minute,” she whispers into your ear and oh god this isn’t fair.

“Carm, I can’t – don’t stop. Please,” you manage to get out between gasps.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart.”

* * *

 

It took probably way too long for you and Carm to leave the bedroom to get the milk for Katie’s cereal and while you feel a little guilty about that, Katie didn’t really seem to mind considering that she’s fast asleep in front of the tv. Life has honestly been so great lately. Work is going better than ever and the new love you’ve found with Carmilla has awakened a happiness inside of you that you thought had been dead for a long time and you weren’t sure if anyone would ever be able to resurrect it. After a quiet breakfast shared with your two favorite ladies, it was unfortunately time for Carm to leave.

“Do you really have to go?” you ask at the door.

“I really wish I could stay but I’ve already paid for the studio time and they don’t do refunds. I’m sorry, cupcake.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, I’m just being selfish.”

She pulls you into her arms, hugging you tight and god you could stay here forever.

“Is it wrong that I like it when you’re selfish?” she whispers into your ear.

“No.”

“Trust me, if I hadn’t spent so much on this time I would say screw it and stay here but I have to go. I’ll be back in a few hours and we can spend the rest of the day together before you go back to work tomorrow.”

You pull back so you can see her and she looks so sad. She really wants to stay and you feel terrible for asking her to. This album she’s recording is really important to her and you feel bad for taking so much time away from her work.

“I actually thought I would take tomorrow off,” you admit.

“Oh really?”

“Mhm. I just need some more time away I guess. Who knows, it may even turn into a few days.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure you know I won’t object to that,” she says before leaning in to kiss you briefly.

“I figured. Anyway, you go and get some work done so you can come back. I miss you already.”

“Not as much as I do,” she admits and kisses you again.

“You guys are gross,” Katie yells from her permanent weekend spot in front of the tv.

“Super gross,” you say and kiss Carm one last time before she walks down the steps and over to her car. She looks at you one last time before climbing into the driver’s seat and pulling out of the driveway.

“Katie, how about we go do a little shopping?” you ask.

“Cool, let’s go!” Katie squeals and runs up the stairs in her penguin onesie.

You laugh at how adorable your little girl is before cleaning up the kitchen and heading up the stairs to change.

You’re driving toward the mall, singing along to Colbie Caillat’s version of “Kiss the Girl,” Katie’s favorite song, when she asks you to turn the radio down.

“So what are we shopping for, mommy?”

“Well, you’ll be starting school in a few weeks so I wanted to get you some new clothes, sweetheart. There’s some other things I wanted to look at too but mainly today’s all about you.”

“That’s cool, I like getting new clothes,” Katie says while still bobbing her head to the music. You have no idea how she could still love this song so much. You’re pretty sure you could sing all the vocal parts and probably perform all the instrumentals as well even though you have no musical talent you’ve heard this song so many times.

“I figured you would be ok with that.”

“Can I tell you something, mommy?”

“Of course you can. You can tell me anything, Katie.”

“I’m scared to go to school.”

You glance at the rearview mirror to look at your daughter and you can see the fear in her eyes. The sad look on her face completely breaks your heart.

“I know it’s scary, but sometimes doing scary things is a part of life. I remember when I started my new job, I was so scared I almost didn’t go.”

“You were?”

“Yep. You were just a little baby so you don’t remember but oh honey I was so scared. I thought for sure that no one would like me and I would be so bad at it.”

“That’s how I feel!” Katie says and you can hear her little voice begin to break.

“I know you do and that’s ok. It’s ok to be nervous.”

“What if no one likes me, mommy? I want to make friends like you say I will but what if I don’t?”

“Are you kidding me? How could they not like you? You’re the funniest person I’ve ever met, you’re so pretty, you’re crazy smart and super cool. I have a feeling you’ll be the most popular girl in your class,” you try to reassure your daughter and you’re not just saying these things. You really believe it with your entire heart.

“You really think so?”

“I know so,” you say as you pull into a parking spot in front of the mall. “Now, let’s go get you some new clothes so you can make a good first impression, huh?”

“Ok, let’s go.”

* * *

 

You spend a couple hours walking around the mall, going to any and every store you think will have some stuff Katie will like. You remember what it’s like to feel nervous about the first day of school so you want to do anything to make it easier for your baby girl. You’re struggling with this more than you thought you would. Starting school is the next step in any child’s life, but this is your little Katie. It seems like just yesterday the doctor put her into your arms for the first time. You’ll never forget that moment. It was like the entire world stopped around you and it was just the two of you alone in that room. Danny was trying so hard to be there for you but to be honest as soon as you held Katie against your chest you could care less about anything she had to say. The two of you were trying desperately to fix your relationship and you thought that having a child with Danny would be the solution but in reality you just pulled further away from her. From the moment you first heard your daughter cry your entire life was changed and that’s why it’s so hard to let her go, even if it’s only to go to kindergarten.

“Katie, do you mind if we go in here before we head to the food court for lunch?”

“Sure mommy that’s cool with me,” Katie answers before grabbing your hand and following you into the store.

You walk throughout the store, mainly just pricing some things because you’re not ready to buy anything today but you kind of want an idea of how much you might be spending if everything goes as planned.

“Mommy, why are you looking at this stuff? We already have it at home.”

“Well, I was gonna tell you at lunch but I might be buying some more furniture soon.”

“Fur-ni-ture…” Katie stumbles and runs over to sit in a rocking chair. “This chair is so cool can you buy this one?!”

“Maybe one day. How about we go get that pizza now?”

“Yes!”

After gathering your lunch, you find what appears to be a table in the quiet part of the food court. You’ve had a headache for a few hours and all the screaming toddlers in the mall aren’t helping. Katie is chowing down on her slice of cheese pizza and you’re nibbling on yours when she looks up like she’s going to say something.

“So why are you getting the fur-ni-ture? That’s how you say it right?” Katie asks.

“Perfect pronunciation, little bug. Well, I wanted to talk to you about that today.”

“Talk about what?”

You’ve been trying to figure out the best way to bring this up with your daughter for a few weeks because this is a really big step and you’re not sure how to approach it.

“You like Carmilla, don’t you?” you ask tentatively.

“She’s super cool, mommy. I love her almost as much as I love you.”

Katie says this like it’s the easiest declaration in the world and that makes you so happy because you’re so in love with Carm that you just can’t imagine your life without her in it, not even for a moment. It also makes it a lot easier for you to ask her what you’ve been trying to work your way up to for weeks.

“I’m so glad, Katie. I love her too. So much.”

“I know you do, mommy. I can tell.”

“You can?”

“Yep. I’ve been alive for five years now and you’re more happy than I’ve ever seen. That’s why I love Carmilla so much. She makes you happy and I love that because you’re my mommy and I want you to be happy,” Katie says before taking another bite of her pizza like what she said was just normal ever day conversation.

“I am happy. I mean, I was happy before because I had you and that’s more than enough, but Carm is just… she’s perfect for me.”

“Yep. I know,” Katie says with a mouthful of dough before taking a sip of her juice.

“Anyway, I wanted to ask you something.”

“What?”

“How would you feel about Carmilla moving in with us?” you finally ask and you can feel your heartbeat raging in your throat. As much as you want to take this step with Carm, if Katie isn’t one-hundred percent on board then you would never do this.

“That would be super cool. Sometimes when she leaves I miss her a lot so if she lived with us I would never miss her.”

“Really? You’re ok with it?”

“Of course I am, silly. Carmilla is awesome and it would be cool to have her at home all the time.”

Katie says this like it’s the simplest statement in the world, kicking her little feet and chewing on her pizza while you’re wiping the tears from your cheeks and wondering how you could have been so lucky to have a daughter with such a kind heart.

“So you’re ok with her joining our family?”

“I thought she already was in our family,” Katie says, looking up at you with a smile.

“I guess you’re right. See, you really are smart,” you say with a wink and it makes her giggle.

* * *

 

After finishing your lunch, you rush home so you can be there when Carmilla gets back. Katie is up in her room putting all her new clothes in her closet when you hear Carm pull into the driveway. She lets herself in with the key you gave her months ago and finds you in the kitchen.

“Hey, cupcake. Miss me?”

“That’s the understatement of the century,” you reply and walk over to hug your girlfriend.

“Me too, love.”

“How was your session?” you ask when returning to your task of emptying the dishwasher while Carm sat down at the breakfast bar.

“Great actually. Two tracks are completely finished and I was able to lay down some guitar parts for three others.”

“That’s great. When will I get to hear them?” you ask.

“Nice try, sweetheart. You know you’re my ears when it comes to new music and I’ll let you listen as soon as they’ve been mixed.”

“It was worth a shot,” you laugh.

“Anyway, what did you and Katie do today?”

“We did a little shopping. I got her the cutest clothes for school and I think she’s actually a little excited. She finally admitted to me in the car how nervous she is.”

“I was wondering when that would happen.”

“I think she’s feeling a bit better about it.”

“And you?” Carm asks.

“What?”

“How are you dealing with her going off to school?”

“I hate it. Why can’t she stay little forever?” you look up and pout.

Carmilla gets up and walk over to you, wrapping her arms around you.

“I can only imagine how you feel, but it will all be ok. This is the next step in her life and she’s ready for it because of you. You’ve raised an amazing little girl and she’s growing into the next stage of her life. I know it’s hard to let go, but you can do it.”

You look up with tears in your eyes and she’s so quick to wipe them away with her gentle touch. She kisses you so softly it takes you a moment to respond because your head is spinning.

“Will you have dinner with me tonight?” you ask.

“Are you asking me on a date, Ms. Hollis?”

“As a matter of fact I am. I texted Perry and she agreed to watch Katie so it’s just you and me tonight.”

“It’s a date then.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, you drop Katie off at LaF and Perry’s and head toward the restaurant. You’re driving tonight and you can’t help but notice that Carmilla is basically staring at you from the passenger seat.

“What?” you finally ask.

“What?” she asks, not hearing a thing you’ve said for the past few minutes.

“You’re staring, Carm.”

“How could I not? You look gorgeous. You always look beautiful but my god Laura, I don’t know what made you decide to get all dressed up but I’m not complaining.”

“Nothing in particular really, I just wanted to look pretty for our date; for you.”

She opens her mouth like she’s going to say something, but closes it just as quick before reaching for your hand. She kisses your palm before pulling your hand down into her lap and doesn’t let go until you arrive at the restaurant and have to get out of the van.

This dinner out with Carm is exactly what you’ve been craving for a while. Life has been kind of mundane and predictable lately. Wake up, work, come home, time with Katie, and maybe some time with Carm before you have to go to bed. It’s not that you don’t like your life, because you do so very much, it’s just that sometimes you would like a little spontaneity sometimes. A lot of people have been staring at the two of you throughout the evening because you were seated at a round booth so Carm of course is sitting impossibly close to you and has had her arm around you the entire evening. She’s been stealing kisses in between bites of her steak and while you used to care about such public displays of affection you’re so in love with her at this point that thought doesn’t even cross you mind anymore. You’re enjoying her so much that nothing else matters.

“So are you going to tell me what special occasion brings us here?” she asks and you almost spit your water all over the table.

“What-why? Why does there have to be a special occasion?” you stutter.

“Honey, it’s not every day you get into that little black dress and make reservations at my favorite restaurant. Our anniversary isn’t until next month so something’s up.”

You reach across the table and grab ahold of her glass, taking a rather large sip of her wine before taking a deep breath and setting it back on the table.

“Ok, now I know something’s up. Laura?”

You look down at your hands which are settled in your lap before turning slightly so you’re facing her. You’ve practiced this speech in your head a million times ever since you thought about asking her but right now you can’t find the words.

“I want to ask you something.”

“You’re scaring me, cupcake. What is it?”

“You love me, right?”

“That’s what you brought me here to ask? I tell you that every day, I thought you already knew that. Damn, I guess I need to step my game up.”

You silence her with a kiss and she smiles into it.

“So what is it, really?”

“Ok, I’m just gonna say it or I never will. Will you move in with me? With me and Katie I mean?”

“Seriously?”

“I mean, if you don’t want to or you’re not ready it’s really ok. It’s just that Katie is going to be starting school and everything is changing and I just”

She kisses you again and you realize that your heart is pounding harder than it ever has and you can’t really feel your hands.

“Laura, listen to me. You don’t have to sit here and convince me to move in with you because I’ve been ready for this for a while now. I just didn’t know how to bring it up. I couldn’t really ask you to move your daughter out of your beautiful home to live in my crappy apartment and”

“It’s not crappy!”

“Cupcake, it’s a shit hole but that’s not important. I didn’t want to ask you if I could just move in because I thought that would be weird. Of course I want to live with you. I want everything with you.”

“I love you, Carm. So much.

“I love you too.”

You spend the rest of dinner making plans for when all this will happen. The two of you decide that having everything done before Katie goes to school is probably the best idea so that doesn’t really leave much time considering that she starts in a few weeks. Carmilla’s lease is up at the end of the month anyway so really it’s now or never and there’s no way in hell you’re going to let anything stop this from happening.

When you get home you’re almost thankful that Katie fell asleep at Perry’s because it means you get a bit more time alone with Carm. You spend the entire night showing her just how much you love her and how much you want this to happen. It’s like you’re starting a whole new part of your life and if this is how it’s going to be, you’re more than ready. Your heart aches at just the thought of ever being apart from her so you vow that night while curled up in Carmilla’s arms that you’ll never let her go. No matter how many arguments you may have or whatever may come, you’ll fight for her. You’ll always fight for her.

* * *

 

**Two Weeks Later**

You and Carm finally cleared all the stuff out of her apartment and left it behind for good. Ever since your date that night, she hasn’t slept at her place even one night so it feels like she’s been living with you anyway. She really didn’t have too many things to bring over, which made you kind of sad but she reassured you that she never really needed much and as long as you’re here then that’s all she needs. You did however have to get another dresser for her clothes and two new bookshelves for all her books because good lord you had no idea how many she had.

It’s Monday morning and Katie’s first day of school. The three of you go about your morning routine after you drag both Katie and Carmilla out of bed. You make breakfast for them while you wait for them to come downstairs and you’re surprised to see Carmilla joining you in the kitchen first.

“Mornin’ beautiful,” she says while finding her seat at the table.

“Good morning,” you answer with a kiss before returning to the stove.

“I said nothing about it being good.”

You laugh while you fix her a cup of coffee and take it over to her. She’s so grumpy, especially in the morning and to be honest you love it.

“Ready for the big day?” she asks.

“Not really.”

“I know it’s hard, but she will be ok. She’s gonna make friends in no time and you’ve put her in a great school. She’s ready.”

“I know, I know. This is just hard.”

You turn back toward your task of flipping pancakes and jump slightly when you feel her come up behind you and wrap her arms around you. She settles her chin on your shoulder and holds you tight before saying “I know it is and I’m not trying to downplay that. Everything will be ok in time, cupcake. I promise.”

You turn in her arms, kissing her softly and she hums against your lips.

“I love you,” you whisper.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

After a quick breakfast, the three of you are out the door and headed toward Dixieland Elementary. You thought a lot about putting Katie in a private school but honestly, Dixieland has been an A school for more than ten years and has an incredible reputation. You’ve already met with Katie’s teacher and Mrs. Washington is such a kind, sweet person you knew it would be the right fit for your daughter. When you pull into the parking lot, Carmilla immediately gets out of the car to help Katie out of her booster seat but you’re frozen in your seat until Carmilla opens your door and offers her hand to you. When she pulls you up and into a hug, she whispers “it’s going to be ok” into your ear and it helps a little bit. God, why is this so hard?

You make your way through the front doors of the main building and down the hall to Katie’s classroom. Mrs. Washington is waiting at the door to greet all the new students on their first day and she’s wearing the brightest smile when she sees you and your little Katie.

“Well, this must be the infamous Katie Hollis!” Mrs. Washington says and Katie squeezes your hand.

“Good morning Mrs. Washington, it’s nice to see you again,” you say.

“Hello Laura, nice to see you as well.”

“I’ve heard so much about you, Katie. I’m so happy you’ll be joining our class. That’s a very pretty dress. Where did you get it?”

It takes Katie a moment to respond because she’s still pretty scared but she finally finds the courage to speak up.

“My mommy bought it for me.”

“Well, it looks great on you,” Mrs. Washington says and Katie smiles.

“Mrs. Washington, this is my girlfriend Carmilla. I put her on Katie’s emergency contact list so if you can’t reach me for whatever reason please call her and also she will be picking Katie up from school the majority of the time.”

“Hello, Carmilla. It’s nice to meet you,” she says while shaking Carm’s hand. “That’s no problem and I must say, you all make the most beautiful family.”

You look over to Carm who is smiling bigger than you’ve ever seen before saying, “we really do, thank you.”

“Well, it’s time to start class. How about we go in, Katie?” Mrs. Washington says and reaches out for your daughter’s hand.

Katie is doesn’t move a muscle so you ask Mrs. Washington for a moment and she readily agrees before walking into the classroom. You get down on your knees, looking into the scared eyes of your little girl and while part of you wants to scoop her up and take her home, you know this had to happen eventually and today is the day.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” you ask.

“I’m scared, mommy.”

“I know you are, baby. Can I tell you a secret?”

“What?”

“I’m scared too.”

“You are?” she says and one little tear breaks free.

“Mhm. You’ve been my baby for so long and now you’re all grown up. That’s scary for any mommy. But guess what?”

“What?”

“You’re ready for this. You’ve got your new clothes on, your back pack full of everything you need, your lunch box with the food Carm made you and that beautiful smile of yours.”

“You think I’m ready?” she smiles.

“See, there’s the Katie I know. You’re gonna go in there and be the coolest kid in the room. I just know it.”

Carmilla bends down by your side and takes Katie’s hand.

“Your mom’s right, kiddo. They’re all going to see the cool shoes we got you and be so jealous they’ll all want to be your friend,” she adds before wiping the tear away from your daughter’s face.

“They are pretty cool,” Katie says before stomping her feet so her shoes will light up. “I think I’m ready.”

“Yeah?” you ask.

“Yep,” Katie says.

You reach forward and pull her into a hug that means more than any other hug you’ve shared. It’s like you’re letting go of your baby and watching her walk into the next part of her life.

“Carmilla will be here at 2:30 to pick you up and I’ll see you when I get home from work, ok?”

“Okay mommy.”

You hug her one last time before Carmilla does the same.

“I love you, Katie,” you say as she’s walking toward the door.

“I love you too, and you too Carmilla.”

“Right back at you, kid.”

You stand back up and take Carmilla’s hand as you watch Katie walk into the classroom. Two little girls walk over to her immediately and she smiles when they start talking about how much they like her dress which calms your fear a little bit.

“See? She’s making friends already. She’s gonna be fine, cupcake.”

“I know,” you say and begin to cry.

Carmilla puts her arm around you and kisses your temple as you begin to walk down the hallway and back to her car. You’re so thankful that Carmilla was with you because you’re not sure if you could have done this alone. Mrs. Washington was right, you really do have the most beautiful family and you love them more now than you ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY U-HAULED IT Y'ALL ok but in all seriousness thank you for continuing to read this series. It's honestly so special to me and the feedback I receive from y'all every time I post a new part fills my heart with so much warmth I just love you guys so much. Thank you for supporting me. It really means the world. Please don't be a stranger!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> Monica


End file.
